Lady in RED
by jitan88
Summary: Setelah tragedi Tall Oaks & Lanshiang, Leon mendapat misi melindungi para tamu negara pembentukan aliansi anti-bioterorisme. Namun, sepertinya mereka kedatangan penyusup yang tak lain adalah Ada Wong. Apa yang diincar olehnya? Dapatkah Leon menyelesaikan misi dan menangkap sang mata-mata? bagaimana perasaan Leon terhadap wanita misterius itu? *Mengandung spoiler RE 6, review pliz.
1. Chapter 1 : ORDINARY LIFE

**LADY IN RED**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Disclaimer : **_ada yang percaya kalo saya punya Capcom? Nggak kan..LOL, cerita ini diambil dari ide penulis ditambah semua unsur dan cerita di game Resident Evil. Leon dan Ada milik kita bersama,hahahaha.

_**Warning : **_

**Resident Evil 6 SPOILERS **(sedikit banyak pokoknya mengandung spoiler)

Diperuntukkan buat Aeon fans berusia 15 tahun ke atas (tapi tidak mengandung unsur-unsur membahayakan kok)

Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie. Maklum baru pertama kali ini bikin,hehehe.

Tolong reviewnya yaah semua,makasihhh.

.

.

* * *

"_For the next time you see her…"_

_Untuk kesekian kali aku memandanginya, melihat lambang kupu-kupu yang menjadi khas wanita itu, mengamati tiap detail benda mungil ini. Ya, ini salah satu alat riasan yang dia pakai untuk menyimpan chip bukti-bukti kejahatan Derek Simmons. Bukti yang membersihkan namaku dan Helena._

_Kotak make-up miliknya..._

_**Ada Wong.**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**Washington D.C., Desember 2013**

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Tragedi Tall Oaks dan Lanshiang yang mengguncang dunia, bukti dari ancaman B.O.W yang bisa menghancurkan umat manusia. Setelah berduka akan kematian mantan presiden Amerika Serikat, sekaligus temanku, Adam Benford.. kini kami rakyat Amerika tengah mempersiapkan pemilihan presiden baru. Aku tidak tertarik pada dunia politik, yang jelas kini unit D.S.O tempatku bekerja sedang dibekukan untuk sementara. Karena sang pencetus yaitu , juga menteri keamanannya yang tak lain Simmons, telah tiada.

Aku masih ditempatkan sebagai salah satu agen bagi pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Dan kabar baiknya, saat ini aku kembali menikmati kehidupanku. Kehidupan normal tanpa berada di sekeliling zombie dan monster-monster itu.

Dan sialnya, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"Leon, kau dimana?"

_Sigh_. Hunnigan.

"Di apartemenku, Hunnigan. Kau sadar jam berapa ini?" kataku sambil melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, "Pulanglah… Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

"Bukan urusanmu, Leon. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan di kantor untuk pertemuan para petinggi negara besok. Kau sudah tahu tugasmu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak, tidak ada informasi apapun." kataku. Aku berharap tidak sulit, karena aku masih butuh hari-hari normalku ini.

"Ya, ini memang agak mendadak. Besok kau ditugaskan untuk menjaga tamu-tamu penting, Leon. Mereka berada dalam tanggung jawab pemerintah Amerika Serikat, beberapa agen sudah dikerahkan, termasuk dirimu..."

"Leon, apa kau masih mendengarku?"

"Ah..eh, ya Hunnigan. Jam berapa aku harus ke kantor?"

"Jam 9 pagi, Leon… Kendaraanmu sudah disiapkan. Baiklah, sampai nanti.._good night_.." dan Hunnigan menutup teleponnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian aku pun tertidur lelap.

.

* * *

_Kalau saja aku cukup kuat untuk melindunginya, atau setidaknya bisa mengeluarkan dia dari Racoon City. Mengapa dia melindungiku? Kenapa aku harus melihatnya tidak bernafas di tanganku? Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang…_

"_Kuharap kau mau bekerja pada kami, kau memiliki pengalaman dan kami akan melatihmu menjadi agen yang handal. Untuk Pemerintah Amerika."_

_Ya. Kurasa dengan cara ini aku bisa bertambah kuat, selain untuk menjamin keselamatan Sherry Birkin. Aku harus meningkatkan kemampuanku… Jangan sampai terjadi hal buruk lagi seperti di Racoon City._

"_Menurut informan kami, Albert Wesker masih hidup. Dia bekerja sama dengan seorang mata-mata wanita. Sepertinya wanita itu Asian…mereka berbahaya. Apa kau mengenal mereka, Leon?"_

"_Tidak..." kataku._

_Oh Tuhan. Dia masih hidup?_

"_**Long time no see, Leon…"**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"ADAAAA!" Aku terjaga.

Aku melihat keseliling, berusaha mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah, mengusap kening yang basah oleh keringat. Ternyata hanya mimpi, mimpi yang sering datang dan membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Seakan aku tidak bisa terlepas dari masa lalu, padahal sudah 15 tahun berlalu sejak tragedi Racoon City. Berkali-kali memimpikan peristiwa itu, penderitaan, penyesalan, dan wanita itu.

Ada Wong. Ada Wong. Lagi-lagi tentang Ada Wong…entah kutukan apa yang membawaku mengenal wanita misterius ini. Wanita yang kukira menjadi korban Racoon City, seorang mata-mata yang ternyata menolongku dari kematian, lalu mengorbankan nyawanya. Aku melihatnya, bahkan aku yang memeluknya di saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Selama enam tahun aku berada dalam pelatihan agensi Amerika, mencoba mengatasi rasa depresi yang membuatku berkali-kali menyerah dan ingin mati. Kekuatanku satu-satunya untuk melewati semua itu hanyalah Sherry dan Claire, yang bernasib sama denganku. Juga perasaan bersalah yang kurasakan karena aku belum terlalu kuat untuk menyelamatkan orang, setidaknya wanita yang berarti untukku.

.

_Tapi ternyata dia masih hidup. _

_.  
_

Bahkan lebih buruk, wanita yang kusesali selama enam tahun itu bekerja sama dengan Wesker. Salah satu iblis dibalik nama Umbrella yang menyebabkan semua bio-terorisme. Umbrella yang benar-benar membuatku marah dan muak. Ada Wong sang mata-mata professional, bodohnya aku. Tapi aku tidak membencinya, jujur dalam hatiku, aku bersyukur bertemu dia di Spanyol dalam keadaan hidup.

* * *

Tak banyak waktu yang tersisa setelah bangun dan bersiap-siap. Aku berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga, menuju kantorku. "Ah untunglah aku tidak terlambat.." kataku sambil melirik jam. Ketika aku membuka pintu, ternyata para agen sudah berbaris. Terbagi menjadi dua barisan.

"Agen Kennedy, silahkan bergabung dengan grup di sebelah kanan Anda," dari depan Hunnigan memberikan perintah, "Mengulang dari apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, hari ini para petinggi, orang-orang penting Amerika dan beberapa menteri dari negara lain datang. Mereka akan mengadakan pembicaraan mengenai rencana perdamaian dan pembentukan aliansi penanggulangan dampak terorisme. Acara ini penting, semua tamu adalah prioritas dan mereka berada di bawah perlindungan Amerika."

Hunnigan melanjutkan, "Para agen yang berada di sebelah kanan saya, akan dipimpin oleh Agen Brooke untuk mengawasi daerah luar gedung termasuk halaman dan keamanan pintu masuk dan keluar. Sebaliknya, Agen Kennedy akan memimpin mengawasi jalannya acara dari dalam gedung. Laporkan semua kegiatan yang terlihat mencurigakan, selalu tenang dan bersikap profesional. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Yes, ma-am_!" semuanya menyahut.

"Semoga sukses, agen..." Hunnigan tersenyum yakin.

Dan kami pun menuju gedung pertemuan, dengan pembagian wilayah jaga yang sudah diatur.

.

.

* * *

**ARA Executive Conference Center, Washington**

Gedung pertemuan ini terbilang baru dan mewah. Aku masih bisa mencium wangi kayu dari interior yang menghiasi sisi dinding, tiap ruangan dibalut dengan eksterior yang mewah dan terkesan elegan, dengan lampu-lampu _hidden-light_ di atasnya. Para tamu sudah memulai acara mereka sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tamu akan mengadakan _break_ untuk makan siang tepat jam 12, lalu _meeting_ dilanjutkan hingga pukul 4 sore. Setelah itu kami masih harus mengawal mereka sampai ke tempat penginapan. Aku duduk di depan ruangan pertemuan, hanya ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah mulai dingin, dan rasa kantuk yang tidak juga hilang. Semua agen sudah disebar di beberapa ruangan, di semua lorong dan sudut bangunan, dan aku sedang menunggu laporan posisi mereka.

"Leon?! Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini!" sapa seorang wanita.

"Helena?!" aku kaget. Helena Harper, partnerku saat kami menjalani misi di Tall Oaks dan Lanshiang.

"Kau nampak lebih 'terawat' dari terakhir kali kita bertemu di pemakaman Deborah..sepertinya kau sehat."

"Yea, kurasa itu gunanya _barber shop_ dan pisau cukur?" Aku terkekeh, "Sedang apa kau? Kukira divisi _Secret Service_ tidak seharusnya ada disini..."

Helena duduk di depanku.

"Aku harus menemani salah satu tamu, dia Nyonya Rosette. Kami pernah bertemu ketika aku masih bekerja di CIA, ia meminta langsung agar aku yang menemaninya karena sifatnya memang tertutup.. Tapi untunglah aku bertemu denganmu, bosan juga rasanya menunggu. _Anyway_, senang melihatmu lagi, Leon!"

"Wah, aku merasa tersanjung. Ada wanita cantik yang kangen padaku rupanya?" godaku.

"Hahaha… kangen pada pria yang selalu memikirkan wanita lain itu bukan tipeku, Leon..."

_Ugh. Kata-kata itu serasa menusukku._

"Hee… Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu barusan," aku mengelak.

.

.

"Kau sudah bertemu lagi dengan Ada?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Dari sekian ratus topik pembicaraan, kenapa bertanya tentang dia?"

Dia hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Kurasa karena itu sisi yang paling ingin kau simpan, tapi tidak bisa ditutupi..." saat itu Helena menatapku, "Seperti kataku waktu itu, kau punya perasaan terhadapnya kan?"

_Apa yang kurasakan pada Ada Wong?_

"Sejujurnya pertanyaan itu juga yang kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri, Helena".

.

Lalu karena Helena mendesakku dengan beberapa pertanyaan, aku menceritakan secara singkat tentang Ada Wong. Bukan karena aku tidak mau bercerita, tapi aku pun tidak tahu banyak. Tentu saja aku tidak menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah mata-mata atau bekerja sama dengan Wesker, karena berbahaya.

"Wanita misterius yang menarik perhatianmu selama 15 tahun. _Oh God_, Leon! Kau mengenalnya selama lima belas tahun tapi tidak tahu dirinya secara jelas, hubungan kalian hingga saat ini tidak ada kepastian, bahkan dia menjadi incaran B.S.A.A? Hmm..oh sori, maksudku kini bukan incaran, karena menurut mereka Ada Wong telah tewas.." Helena berusaha menangkap inti ceritaku, "Tapi… kurasa seharusnya kau bergerak, atau menyerah sama sekali terhadapnya. Aku bahkan heran kau bisa bertahan selama itu!"

"Helena, itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Aku sendiri masih tidak ya.."

"Tidak yakin terhadapnya?" Helena memotong ucapanku, "Jelas dari perbuatanmu, kau yakin dia adalah bagian dari hidupmu yang tidak bisa kau lupakan".

_Perkataan Helena lagi-lagi menusuk..seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku._

Obrolan kami terhenti oleh laporan salah satu agen di dalam ruangan, sudah jam dua belas. Waktunya makan siang rupanya. Para tamu pun satu per satu keluar dari ruangan menuju ruang makan, dengan berbagai bahasa, saling menyapa atau berkenalan dengan rekan baru. Dan giliran kami yang mengikuti dan memeriksa dari belakang. Ruangan sudah sepi ketika kami masuk untuk mengecek keadaan.

"LEON!"

.

Aku menoleh dan terdiam, melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang rasanya pernah kukenal. Rambutnya panjang dan dia mengenakan baju formal berwarna hitam serasi dengan tas tangannya, juga satu map berwarna kuning. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menghampiriku dengan cepat. Ingatanku berputar seketika, mengingat lagi kejadian di Spanyol, tahun 2004. Tugasku yang pertama sebagai agen keamanan pemerintah Amerika di bawah kepemimpinan presiden baru, Mr. Graham. Sudah sembilan tahun sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

.

"Ash…Ashley?"

.

.

* * *

"Leon! Oh ya ampun, sudah lama sekali... Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Ashley ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Kabarku baik, Ashley… ini kukenalkan padamu…"

"Miss Helena Harper, pastinya. Aku mendengar banyak tentang kalian" potong Ashley sambil menyalami Helena, "Halo, perkenalkan saya Ashley Graham. Aku membaca setiap artikel kalian di surat kabar tentang Tall Oaks juga Lanshiang.. kalian benar-benar hebat!"

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Miss Ashley. Bagaimana kabar Mr. Graham?"

"Ayahku? Haha, dia sehat… Menikmati hari tua, masih hobi bermain catur dan golf seperti biasa," jawabnya ramah, "Leon, sepertinya kau berjodoh dengan kasus-kasus B.O.W, tapi untunglah kau bisa selamat."

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Waktu benar-benar merubah Ashley menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, aku tidak menyangka gadis berusia 20 tahun yang dulu berteriak minta tolong padaku sekarang telah berubah menjadi wanita karismatik dan berwibawa seperti ini.

"Kau..berubah, Ashley. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu tadi," kataku, "Lebih baik, pastinya."

"_Thanks_. Setiap orang bisa berubah, Leon. Tergantung pada keinginan mereka, ke arah yang baik atau sebaliknya. Bisa dibilang sembilan tahun ini aku banyak berpikir, khususnya setelah pengalaman buruk tahun 2004, aku ingin berjuang bagi rakyat agar terbebas dari ancaman bio-terorisme. Untuk itulah aku ada disini sekarang..." jelasnya dengan nada pasti dan ceria.

"Wow, visi yang mulia. Ya ya baiklah Nona Ashley, tapi sebaiknya kita segera bergabung ke ruang makan… kau pasti lapar. Mari kami antar kau kesana." kemudian kami pun beriringan menuju ruang makan sambil mengobrol singkat. Helena mendapat telepon dari Nyonya Rosette sehingga ia meninggalkan kami berdua. Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang makan Ashley sibuk menceritakan keikutsertaannya dalam program pemerintah kali ini, dia terlihat sangat yakin dan bersemangat program ini memiliki prospek cerah.

...

..

"Leon, apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Ashley tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut hingga tak bisa menahan tawa, dan dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hahahaha... Menikah? Ah, eh, sori Ashley... Belum, hidupku lebih banyak dikelilingi monster atau _zombie_, di antara mereka aku tak bisa memilih. Mana yang lebih pantas untuk kunikahi?"

"Ah, dasar kau. Tapi di usiamu sekarang sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkannya Leon..." kata Ashley sambil tertawa, "Kau punya banyak agen cantik di sekitarmu, yang belum berubah menjadi _zombie_ tentunya".

_Ya, aku hanya terdiam mendengar nasihatnya._

"Tapi pesonamu masih kuat, Leon. Kau tahu? Sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan pertemuan, aku bicara dengan salah seorang peserta. Dia sangat cantik, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat… Yaa tapi aku lupa, mungkin dia salah satu agen ayahku dulu. Tiba-tiba dia bilang ingin berkenalan denganmu. Berkat dia aku jadi tahu kau ada di ruangan tadi. Tertarik?" tawarnya.

"Terima kasih tawarannya Ashley... nah kita sudah sampai di ruang makan." kataku menggantungkan ajakannya, aku tidak tertarik. Aku bersiap-siap berbalik badan untuk melanjutkan patroli, tapi tangan Ashley menahanku.

.

Dia mengajakku masuk ke ruang makan.. dan berkeliling. Ruang makan ini cukup luas dan meja-meja besar telah disiapkan sedemikian rupa membentuk beberapa kelompok. Sebagian besar kursinya telah terisi penuh. Pramusaji hilir-mudik mendatangkan makanan, menawarkan minuman, atau membereskan piring-piring kotor. Para tamu tengah menikmati makan siang di meja yang telah ditentukan, sambil mengobrol dan bergurau satu sama lain. Aku dan Ashley berjalan mengitari ruangan, ia mencari seseorang.

"Aneh, wanita itu tidak ada disini Leon. Apa kau yakin sudah semuanya?" tanya Ashley.

"Kita yang keluar terakhir dari ruangan tadi. Mungkin ia pergi ke kamar mandi? Nah, itu kursimu, Ashley," kataku sambil menunjuk salah satu kursi kosong dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Ashley Graham', "Lagipula, kalian akan bertemu lagi di ruang pertemuan. Kau harus makan siang, dan aku juga harus kembali berpatroli... Ayo, duduklah".

"Sayang sekali, Leon. Aku berniat mengenalkannya padamu... Kurasa kalian cocok. Yah, nanti kalian juga akan bertemu. Dia pakai baju berwarna merah dan sangat cantik... mungkin dia orang Asia ya?"

.

.

_Perkataan itu membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang._

_.  
_

"Siapa namanya, Ashley?"

Ashley tertegun melihat perubahan sikapku.

"A.. Ada sesuatu, Leon? Aku tidak tahu namanya, dia… OHH!" dia cepat-cepat merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, "Dia menitipkan ini untukmu. Mungkin dia memberi nomornya untuk berkenalan?"

Kertas berwarna merah.

Aku membuka lipatannya, dan untuk sesaat pandanganku terasa gelap.

.

.

"_**Kau terlihat tampan seperti biasanya, Leon…"**_

_**XOXO**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_*XOXO : digambarkan sebagai cap bibir khas Lady in Red a.k.a Ada Wong_

_.  
_

_**Author's Note :**_

Halo semuanyaa…salam kenal. Ini pertama kalinya nulis fanfic, dan telah diputuskan mau nulis tentang Leon x Ada… \(^_^)/ *yeaaayyy~~

Settingnya diambil sesudah RE 6 jadi sedikit banyak ada beberapa spoiler buat yang belum maenin…tapi pasti bisa dimengerti kok tanpa merusak keasikan maen RE 6 itu sendiri. Untuk yang penasaran tapi ga main gamenya, nonton lewat _cutscene_ pun pasti ngerti. Dan ada beberapa flashback diambil sedikit dari cerita-cerita sebelumnya.

Inti cerita sebenernya _simple_, mau menekankan "kegalauan" hati Leon yang udah 15 taun sama Capcom dibuat ber-status kucing-kucingan ama Ada Wong, hehehehe.

Mau nulis pake inggris apa boleh buat kosakata tidak memadai xD

Mohon maaf apabila banyak bahasa yang 'ganggu' atau kurang nyambung….mohon koreksi dari kalian semua.

Akhir kata saya mohon review atau mungkin ide untuk ke depannya…terimakasih banyak buat yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : CHASING YOU

**CHAPTER 2 : CHASING YOU**

.

Ashley memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, dia memanggil namaku. Sepertinya berkali-kali, karena aku sendiri tidak ingat. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya bisa memandangi kertas merah itu, terdiam tanpa mampu berpikir. Perasaanku campur aduk, timbul kekhawatiran karena seharusnya dia tidak ada disini. Tidak, dia memang tidak boleh berada di tempat ini.

_Apakah ia sedang menjalankan misi? _

_Menyelinap pada pertemuan? Untuk apa? _

_._

"Leon, kau ini kenapa?!" Ashley sedikit membentakku, dan aku tersadar dari lamunan.

"A… aku… ngg, maaf Ashley," aku terbata-bata, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya teringat beberapa hal penting. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti ya."

"Tu.. Tunggu! Ada masalah dengan surat itu?"

Aku menoleh padanya dan mencoba tersenyum, "Tidak kok. Benar katamu tadi, dia memberikan nomornya. Selamat makan, Ashley…"

Lalu aku bergegas ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Ashley yang kebingungan.

.

* * *

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan organisasi yang terkait dengan Ada? Setahuku dulu dia bekerja pada Wesker, tapi menurut keterangan B.S.A.A sendiri, Albert Wesker sudah dilenyapkan. Aku juga tidak bisa sembarangan mengontak para agen atau Hunnigan, selama ini tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan maupun wajahnya… Kecuali Chris Redfield, yang memberi kabar bahwa Ada Wong sudah mati dan dia melihatnya sendiri. Tapi nyatanya, lagi-lagi Ada masih hidup.

_Sigh. Apa wanita ini bisa mati dan hidup berkali-kali?_

_._

"Halo, Helena? Kau ada dimana?" akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Helena.

Suasananya terdengar bising, "Halo? Leon! Aku sulit mendengar ucapanmu… Sebentar!" lalu setelah beberapa jeda, "Ya, aku disini."

"Kau dimana?"

"Saat ini… di lorong lobi. Nyonya Rosette ingin mengambil barang yang tadi ia titipkan pada operator. Apa ada sesuatu, Leon?" tanya Helena.

"Kurasa Ada Wong ada disini… Helena, aku…"

"HAH?! Apa? Untuk apa Ada…"

"_Ssstttt!_ Helena, jangan sebut namanya di tempat seperti ini!" aku cepat mengingatkan, "Kau tahu ini berbahaya."

"Ups, maaf Leon. Aku terkejut tadi, lalu kita harus menyebutnya apa? Ada… hmm, merah… **RED**? Kita panggil dia dengan sebutan Red.." Helena menghela nafas.

_Dia memang identik dengan warna merah._

"Kau yakin dia disini?"

"Tidak juga. Aku menerima surat dari Ashley. Dia bilang dari seorang wanita Asia cantik berbaju merah yang ingin berkenalan denganku. Kertasnya berwarna merah, dan setelah kubaca isinya… Kukira dia memang Ad…ehem, maksudku Red," kataku.

"Apa isi suratnya?"

"…"

_Apa aku harus mengatakan isinya? _

'_Aku selalu terlihat tampan?'_

.

"Ah, bodohnya aku… Lupakan pertanyaanku barusan, aku tidak ingin mendengar isi surat cinta wanita itu," kata Helena lagi. Dari nadanya terdengar seperti sedang meringis menahan tawa.

_Ugh. Women…_

"Hei, jangan mengejekku… Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Helena terdiam, sepertinya dia juga kebingungan.

"Kita tidak tahu apa rencananya, kenapa dia datang ke pertemuan ini. Sebaiknya kau coba tanyakan pada klienmu, selama pertemuan tadi apakah ada pembicaraan khusus tentang.. Virus? Yaa mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting. Sangat penting." kataku.

"Baik, aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Oh ya, kau tidak bilang apa-apa pada Hunnigan?"

"Hunnigan bisa dipercaya, tapi entahlah. Akan kupikirkan nanti…" lalu kami pun mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan pertemuan tadi, memastikan semua lorong dan pintu, berharap ada keganjilan yang terjadi. Tapi nihil. Beberapa agen sudah kutanya, tapi mereka pun tidak melihat ada yang mencurigakan. Padahal aku berjaga di depan ruangannya, juga melihat satu per satu tamu memasuki ruangan, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Benarkah surat itu ditulis Ada? Segera setelah berada di ruang pertemuan, aku melihat secara terperinci daftar peserta. Mencari nama wanita yang berasal dari Asia. Formulir itu tidak dilengkapi dengan profil atau foto, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara lain. Memang harus menghubungi orang itu…

"Hunnigan, ini aku. Kau punya daftar tamu yang hadir lengkap beserta foto dan profilnya?"

"Agen Kennedy! Apa yang terjadi?" Hunnigan heran.

"_Nothing_. Hanya memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja…"

"Aku punya datanya, tapi mengirimkannya padamu butuh waktu. Jumlahnya banyak, apa kau ingin menyelidiki orang tertentu, Leon? Kau tahu, tidak baik merahasiakannya."

Aku tahu Hunnigan akan curiga.

"Tolong kau kirimkan foto dan profil tamu yang berasal dari daerah Asia. Aku tidak merahasiakannya padamu, karena ini baru kecurigaan semata. Percayalah," aku meyakinkannya.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu, tapi baiklah. Kupercayakan padamu Leon," lanjut Hunnigan, "Tamu yang berasal dari Asia… Ada tujuh orang, data mereka sedang kukirim. Apa kau butuh informasi lain?"

"Akan kuhubungi kau jika ada perkembangan. Hunnigan, tolong kau rahasiakan dari orang lain. Aku percaya padamu…"

"Sebaiknya begitu, Leon. _Good luck_," jawab Hunnigan.

.

* * *

Setelah menerima data dari Hunnigan, ternyata ada tujuh tamu Asia yang datang. Dua diantaranya pria, dan satu orang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur. Berarti kemungkinan Ada Wong menggunakan salah satu dari empat nama tamu yang seharusnya hadir. Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga dia menggunakan nama tamu dari negara non-Asia, tapi setidaknya keempat orang ini harus diperiksa lebih dulu. Nama mereka adalah :

- Mrs. Xiao Li (40 tahun) dari China.

- dr. Anna Nishizawa (35 tahun) dari Jepang.

- Kim Seo Yun (38 tahun) dari Korea.

- Suzy Tse (35 tahun) dari Singapura.

.

Aku segera menghubungi Agen Brooke yang bertugas memantau keadaan di luar, meminta dia menahan tamu yang mau keluar dari gedung pertemuan, terutama wanita.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kennedy? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas!" Brooke mengomel ketika aku meneleponnya.

"Brooke, dengar! Aku sedang mencari tamu dari Asia, dia harus kembali secepatnya ke dalam ruangan. Dia wanita, jumlahnya ada empat orang. Kalau kau bertemu dengan salah satunya, tolong tahan dan segera hubungi aku… Terutama yang pakai baju berwarna merah!" aku berbohong.

"Wanita baju merah? Ooh… Aku melihatnya, Kennedy! Lima menit yang lalu dia sudah kembali ke gedung, tadi dia mengobrol sedikit denganku. Orangnya sangat cantik bukan?"

_Oh, sial. _

_._

* * *

Dia sudah berada di dalam gedung ini, pertemuan akan dimulai sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Tampaknya dia melewatkan waktu makan siangnya untuk pergi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Apa dia menghindariku, atau dia pergi menemui seseorang?

_Ada Wong._

Ada apa dengannya? Motifnya? Aku mencoba berpikir keras.

_Ada Wong._

_Ada Wong._

Hanya namanya yang berputar dan terngiang di kepalaku, ini gila.

.

.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, "Ya Helena. Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Leon, aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada Nyonya Rosette. Pertemuan ini memang membahas rencana perdamaian dan pembentukan aliansi penanggulangan dampak bio-terorisme, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik. Aku yakin Red mengincar ini," Helena kemudian mengecilkan suaranya, "_sample_ antivirus."

Aku tertegun.

"Pemerintah Jepang saat ini sedang mengembangkan antivirus untuk melawan bio-terorisme. Jika berhasil, ini luar biasa! Mungkin bisa mencegah meluasnya wabah korban yang terjangkit… Informasinya kurang mendetail, tapi inilah yang kudapat. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"I… Itu… Informasi yang luar biasa…" aku terbata-bata, "Mungkin dia memang datang untuk itu."

_Apa dia datang untuk mencuri sample antivirus yang sedang dikembangkan? Seperti yang dia lakukan dengan sample G-virus dan Las Plagas waktu itu?_

"Helena, aku mengamati data tentang tamu yang datang. Ada empat tamu dari Asia yang bisa dicurigai, dan Agen Brooke sepertinya melihat Red sudah masuk lagi ke dalam gedung. Lima menit yang lalu. Kita harus segera menemukan _sample_ yang dia incar, lalu mengamankannya." kataku.

"… dan menangkap Red," Helena melanjutkan.

"Ya. Sepertinya menarik."

.

Data mengenai empat tamu Asia sudah kukirim pada Helena, sementara itu waktu makan siang juga telah usai. Para agen melaporkan bahwa satu per satu tamu sudah meninggalkan ruang makan dan kembali menuju ruang pertemuan. Helena dari lobi sedang bergerak untuk bertemu denganku, bersama Nyonya Rosette. Sebelumnya aku juga sudah menginformasikan pada semua agen untuk menemukan keempat orang Asia yang masih dicurigai.. Saatnya kami mencari target.

Mengamankan _sample _yang dia incar. Lalu mencari Red, wanita itu.

.

.

.

_**Aku akan menemukanmu, Ada Wong…**_

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note :**

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca bahkan nge-_review_ chapter pertama!

Red_apple : _BIG thanks_ senpai, buat info-infonya, mulai diperbaiki nih… semoga untuk chapter dua kesalahannya bisa lebih minimalis, hahahaha. Ceritanya Leon Cuma rapihin rambut sama rajin cukur biar ngga keliatan berantakan, kayak di RE Damnation itu eke sukaaaa.

Roquezen : _Appreciate_ buat PM-nya, ide-nya oke, bisa di _mixed_ sepertinya (kayak kopi susu aja pake mix). Buat _request rate_-nya, kayaknya mungkin T cukup sih. Kalo M, saya tak kuasa menulis bahkan membayangkan adegannya *adegan? Tampar diri sendiri pake wajan*.

Tapi kalau berubah pikiran, yah itu bisa diatur, hehehe. *evil xD

Untuk chapter yang ini lebih sedikit dari yang pertama, gara-gara nulisnya curi-curi dari waktu yang ada ditambah otak saya meranggas sama aktivitas lain (ngetik cuma bentar doang, maafkan sayaaaa!)

Akhirnya ada titik terang dari inti pertemuan penting ini, meski Leon belom ketemu Ada. Kolaborasi Leon-Hunnigan-Helena yang ditonjolin di chapter ini.

.

Semoga masih tetep ngikutin cerita ini ya.

Saya tunggu review-nya lagi untuk chapter ini, dan semoga makin suka sama Leon x Ada, termasuk sama ceritanya :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya yaa ^^ (sambil lambai-lambai tangan sendiri di depan kompu, LOL)

**_-jitan88-_**


	3. Chapter 3 : FADE AWAY

_Merah._

_._

_Setiap melihat warna itu, yang pertama kali terlintas adalah dia. Nama yang tidak pernah luput dari pikiranku. Wajahnya yang rupawan namun dingin, menarik sekaligus terlihat rapuh. Cerdas dan tak bisa ditebak, misterius tapi membuatku ingin tahu. Semuanya begitu rumit tanpa ada kejelasan yang pasti._

-oOo-

.

* * *

**LADY IN RED**

**CHAPTER 3 : FADE AWAY**

.

.

Sekali lagi aku melihat kertas merah yang dititipkan pada Ashley, menatap lekat-lekat pada cap bibir di sebelah kanan. Ya, memang ini ciri khasnya… Kurasa itu memang dia. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Helena bersama kliennya, Nyonya Rosette. Aku cepat-cepat melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke saku kanan celanaku. Nyonya Rosette sepertinya berusia 60 tahun, posturnya kurus, tidak tinggi dan sedikit bungkuk. Aku yakin dia adalah salah satu tamu senior di pertemuan kali ini. Nampaknya ia bertanya sesuatu, Helena sedikit membungkuk agar perkataan wanita itu terdengar jelas. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menunjuk sesuatu ke arahku. Menunjukku, kurasa.

.

"Nyonya Rosette, ini orang yang tadi kubicarakan, dia Agen Kennedy," kata Helena.

Aku cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangan, "Selamat siang, Nyonya Rosette. Saya Leon Scott Kennedy. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Dia memang terlihat tampan, Helen…" godanya sambil menjabat tanganku, "Halo, aku Rosette."

"Nyonya, aku dengar dari Helena kalau pertemuan ini sedang membahas antivirus untuk menanggulangi bioterorisme, apakah diantara tamu ada yang membawa _sample_?" aku bertanya tanpa basa basi.

Nyonya Rosette tidak terlihat terkejut pada pertanyaanku, "Ya."

Aku dan Helena berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Orang itu yang membawanya, Dr. Anna dari Jepang, tapi aku sendiri belum melihat _sample_-nya. Kurasa masih dalam tahap percobaan dan sama sekali belum sempurna, tapi perilaku mereka seakan-akan sudah menemukan obat penawar untuk dunia. _Sigh_…" celoteh Nyonya Rosette.

_Anna Nishizawa dari Jepang? Dia termasuk salah satu tamu dari Asia yang kucurigai!_

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Nyonya. Rekan-rekan Anda sudah menunggu di dalam," aku tersenyum sambil berjalan di sebelahnya. Helena mengikuti dari belakang.

Nyonya Rosette menoleh, "Aku akan menghubungimu setelah acara selesai, Helen…"

Helena hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

Dari ujung lorong aku mendengar seorang agen menghampiri tamu, suaranya kecil dan aku hanya melihat siluetnya. Dia diikuti salah satu rekanku, agen Ron. Dia berusaha membawa tamu yang nampaknya _–salah arah-_ untuk kembali ke ruang pertemuan.

"Nona, sepertinya kau salah arah. Ruang pertemuan bukan disana…"

_Mungkinkah itu Ada?_

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari meninggalkan Helena.

"Ron! Perhatikan wanita itu!" kataku sedikit berteriak. Mungkin yang lain terkejut akan sikapku ini, tapi aku tak peduli.

Di ujung koridor aku hanya melihat Ron seorang diri.

"Ron.. Dimana dia?" nafasku sedikit tersengal.

Ron hanya menunjuk sebuah pintu bertuliskan TOILET WANITA. Dari belakang Helena berjalan dan menepuk punggungku, "Tenanglah, Leon…"

Helena masuk ke dalam, tidak beberapa lama kemudian dia keluar dengan seorang wanita. Berbaju kuning… _Ah. Dia_ _Bukan Ada_.

.

"Ada apa ini? Apa seorang tamu tidak diperbolehkan ke toilet?" tanya wanita itu ketus.

"Maafkan aku, bukan begitu keadaannya... Ron, tolong kau antar Beliau kembali ke ruangan. Aku minta maaf sudah membuat keributan." kataku sambil menepuk Ron. Wanita itu tetap menatapku dengan sinis, seakan melihat orang gila yang melarang seorang tamu pergi ke toilet. Tapi akhirnya dia berhenti memandangiku, memilih pergi bersama Ron dan menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Leon, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati. Ini tidak seperti di Tall Oaks yang _chaos_. Disini semua keadaan harus terkendali, mereka tamu yang dilindungi Amerika," Helena mengingatkan, "Lagipula yang tahu masalah ini hanya aku, kau, juga Hunnigan."

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, kau benar Helena. _Sorry_…"

"Nah, setelah kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu, kurasa aku harus menunjukkan ini…"

Alisku terangkat, Helena menyodorkan sebuah _name tag_.

.

Aku mengamati _name tag_ yang diberikan Helena, milik Mrs. Xiao Li, wanita ini juga seorang peneliti di salah satu laboratorium pusat yang berada di China. Wajahnya sangat oriental dan terlihat seperti berumur empat puluh tahunan. Dia juga salah satu tamu yang seharusnya hadir di pertemuan kali ini.

"Dimana kau temukan ini?"

"Di toilet tadi, sebelum wanita baju kuning itu keluar. Aku mengambilnya dari tempat sampah."

"Maksudmu… Red membuang benda ini dan memalsukannya?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin saja, Leon…" jawab Helena, "Aku tidak tahu pekerjaan Red. Biar kutebak, dia adalah mata-mata... dan bukan amatiran. Apa benar? Kau yang lebih kenal dia _kan_?"

Aku tersenyum sinis, "Kini kau paham kenapa kusebut hubungan yang merepotkan?"

"Sedikit memberi komentar tentang tipemu…" jawab Helena sambil mengedipkan satu mata, "Wanita yang rumit."

"_Bingo!_"

.

.

* * *

Kami berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan, dan tiba-tiba dicegat oleh dua orang agen, Ron juga Diana. Mereka bertanya kenapa aku berteriak seperti tadi kepada tamu padahal sejauh ini keadaan aman terkendali. Karena semua hal harus dilaporkan ke kantor pusat, mereka khawatir ada masalah yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Semua harus bertanggung jawab apabila terjadi sesuatu. Aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya, jelas aku tidak boleh memberi tahu kalau aku kenal Ada Wong atau setidaknya kabar bahwa dia ada disini. Selain itu, tidak baik mengulur waktu sementara aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu.

Untunglah, Helena Harper… Dia membantuku. Dia memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan bahwa dia berada dalam tugas pribadi untuk mengawal kliennya, Nyonya Rosette. Helena meminta bantuanku untuk menemukan dari Jepang, yang membawa _barang penting_. Dia tidak menyebut tentang _sample_ antivirus, hanya menyebut barang sifatnya sangat penting dan rahasia. Sebenarnya dia tidak diperbolehkan menyebarkan informasi ini, tapi dia terpaksa mengatakannya kepada Agen Ron dan Diana. Alasan seorang _Secret Service Agent_ memang hebat, pikirku.

"Agen Kennedy dan Helena, kami mohon maaf atas pertanyaan tadi," kata Ron, "Kami akan membantu kalian semaksimal mungkin. _Well_, kurasa kalian bertemu orang yang tepat. Aku yang bertugas membantu para tamu. Tadi aku yang mengantarkan dr. Anna ke ruang makan. Aku juga lihat dia sudah masuk ke ruang pertemuan lagi. Perlukah kita panggil dia?"

"Tidak, tapi tunjukkan dimana dia, Ron. Aku juga perlu memastikan beberapa orang."

"Baik. Ikut aku ke dalam, Kennedy."

.

* * *

Ron membuka pintu ruangan dan kami masuk dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu jalannya pembicaraan. Dari apa yang kudengar, program aliansi akan dijalankan sebulan lagi dan mereka sedang memilih dewan perwakilan tiap-tiap negara. Ron menepuk bahuku, lalu ia menunjuk seorang wanita berambut hitam dan berkacamata, menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih.

"Dia dr. Anna Nishizawa. Kau lihat koper putih di sebelahnya? Dia selalu membawa itu kemana-mana, bahkan menolak untuk kubawakan ketika mengantarnya ke ruang makan. Mungkin di sana terdapat _barang_ _penting _yang kau cari." kata Ron, "Lihat yang disana. Itu Suzy Tse, wakil dari Singapura."

Sesaat aku menoleh pada Suzy Tse, tapi dia jelas bukan Ada. Dia duduk di barisan terdepan, rambutnya berwarna merah dan tergelung ke atas. Dia sibuk berbicara dengan seorang pria di sebelahnya. Penglihatanku kembali ke arah dr. Anna, dia duduk diapit oleh dua pria yang berpakaian senada dengannya, mereka terlihat seperti seorang profesor atau dokter.

"Dimana Kim Seo Yun?" tanyaku.

Ron mencarinya di deretan bangku tapi tidak menemukannya. Sambil ia mencari, aku melihat seisi ruangan, memastikan apa Ada Wong ada di dalam. Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak ada.

"Ah, itu dia! Kim Seo Yun… Lihat! Dia berdiri di panggung, di sebelah mimbar, wanita berambut hitam itu. Rupanya dia terpilih menjadi dewan perwakilan dari Korea," Ron menunjuk seorang wanita di panggung, dan dia juga bukan orang yang kucari. Tapi setidaknya, kecurigaanku terhadap empat orang tamu Asia semakin berkurang.

"Ron, dimana wanita yang bernama Xiao Li dari China?" akhirnya aku menyebutkan nama tamu yang _nametag_-nya tertinggal… maksudnya, dibuang di tempat sampah.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ron keheranan.

"Salah satu tamu yang datang, kau lihat ini… Helena menemukan _nametag_-nya tertinggal di toilet," kataku sambil menunjukkan _nametag_ tapi tidak memberikannya langsung pada Ron, "Oh ya, apa kau melihat seorang wanita berbaju merah?"

Ron mencoba mengingat-ingat, sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, "Aku tidak memperhatikan satu per satu yang mengenakan baju merah, Kennedy… Tapi seingatku memang ada beberapa, terutama satu orang yang cantik."

"Nah. Dimana dia?"

"Ini menyangkut pekerjaan atau pribadi? Kau ingin berkenalan dengannya?" lirik Ron.

"Huh, kau tahu. Keduanya…" jawabku singkat.

"Yaa tentu saja, sebagai sesama pria, aku tahu maksudmu yang sebenarnya Kennedy," Ron tertawa, "Tapi aneh. Dia tidak ada disini, sepertinya dia tidak kembali setelah makan siang? Sayang aku juga tidak tahu namanya."

_Kelihatannya itu memang dia._

Aku keluar ruangan meninggalkan Ron, dia harus mengawasi dr. Anna dan tas koper _keramat_nya. Di luar Helena sedang bersama Agen Diana, dia terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dan nampaknya dia terkejut ketika aku membuka pintu.

.

* * *

"Leon! Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Helena.

"_Yeah_. Penghuni nakal yang menghilang ketika pertemuan berlangsung."

Tiba-tiba Diana memberikan teleponnya padaku, "Sepertinya kau harus dengar ini."

"Kennedy, ini Hunnigan. Kau sudah menemukan titik terang? Aku baru mendapatkan kabar, entah buruk atau baik bagimu…" Hunnigan berbicara lagi, "Mrs. Xiao Li dari China dipastikan tidak menghadiri acara ini, Leon. Dia sedang sakit dan laporan mengenai pembatalan kedatangannya baru dikonfirmasi hari ini, tepatnya beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Kabar baik. Kau tahu? Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu asing, mungkin saudara jauh Mrs. Xiao Li? Apa Amerika berniat memberikan _penyambutan_ pada tamu yang satu ini?"

Hunnigan mengerti maksudku.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kennedy." jawabnya sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

.

_Sepertinya aku akan segera bertemu denganmu, Ada…_

.

.

* * *

**ARA Executive Conference Center – Dua jam sebelum pertemuan usai**

Setelah telepon itu, Hunnigan memberi perintah langsung kepada seluruh agen lapangan yang bertugas. Ada seorang tamu tak diundang yang datang, dia menggunakan nama Mrs. Xiao Li yang seharusnya sedang terbaring sakit di China. Lakukan segala upaya untuk menangkap wanita itu, penyisiran di setiap sudut gedung. Aku juga memerintahkan beberapa agen untuk menemani Ron, siapa tahu wanita itu datang untuk mengambil _sample_ yang dibawa dr. Anna. Aku dan Helena, berinisiatif mengecek ruangan CCTV yang terletak satu lantai di bawah ruang pertemuan. Laporan dari transmisi mulai ramai, rupanya mereka sedang memulai penyisiran. Gedung ini memang cukup luas, tapi setidaknya jumlah agen lapangan kami cukup membantu.

Begitu sampai di ruang control CCTV, betapa kagetnya kami ketika pintunya tidak terkunci. Di dalam gelap. Sama sekali tidak ada penjaga, entah dimana. Saat itu kami menyiapkan senjata masing-masing.

"Aku akan masuk duluan, Helena." kataku.

Aku menendang pintunya dan membidik ke berbagai sudut… Sepertinya memang kosong. Helena yang masuk belakangan mencari saklar dan lampu pun menyala. Tidak ada siapa pun disini. Kami menemukan semua kamera CCTV dalam keadaan non aktif. Rekaman sebelumnya sudah dihapus bersih oleh seseorang. Dari layar aku bisa melihat tiap lokasi yang seharusnya direkam, banyak jumlahnya. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada satu pun yang menunjukkan lokasi wanita itu.

.

"Dia sudah sangat terlatih untuk ini…" Helena memecah keheningan.

Aku mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, terus memperhatikan layar. Berharap muncul satu petunjuk tentang keberadaannya, petunjuk sekecil apapun. Tapi hanya tampak para agen yang hilir mudik melakukan penyisiran. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan Ada Wong dimana pun. Nihil.

_Sebenarnya dia ada dimana?_

Ponselku lagi-lagi bergetar, kali ini muncul sebuah pesan singkat.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetku, dan Helena melihatnya.

.

**_From : Ada_**

**_"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Leon? Kau terlalu khawatir… _**

**_Tak sabar bertemu denganmu, tampan."_**

.

Jantungku kini berdegup sangat kencang setelah membaca pesan singkat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Helena.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya. Bingung hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata.

_Dia seperti mempermainkan aku…_

"Kurasa itu dari Ada?" tebak Helena, "Dia punya nomormu, Leon?"

Aku masih terdiam, hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

.

* * *

**_Spanyol, 2004_**

_Misi pertamaku setelah enam tahun karantina di pelatihan Amerika Serikat. Presiden saat itu, Mr. Graham, memerintahkan aku dan dua agen lainnya untuk menyelamatkan puterinya yang diculik, yang tak lain adalah Ashley. Aku bertemu lagi dengan Ada Wong di sebuah kastil, pertemuan yang cukup 'dramatis'. Artinya, yang membuatku yakin betapa bodohnya menyalahkan kematiannya pada diriku sendiri selama enam tahun, sedangkan dia masih hidup dan bekerja untuk Albert Wesker. Tapi, setelah itu dia datang dan bermaksud menolongku dengan memberiku tumpangan. _

_"Need a ride, handsome?"_ _tanyanya saat itu, dengan suaranya yang khas._

_Tawaran yang tidak bisa kutolak. Selanjutnya sepanjang perjalanan, dia hanya diam ketika aku bertanya. Sesekali aku meliriknya, tidak bisa dipungkiri aku selalu ingin melihat wajahnya. Dia tetap terlihat menawan seperti yang ada di pikiranku. Dan akhirnya, aku memberikan diri._

_"Ada, ini nomorku. Kuharap aku bisa membantumu jika terjadi sesuatu," aku menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya yang sedang mengemudi. _

_"Oh. Tuan penolong yang baik hati. Kau tetap sama seperti dulu, Leon…" katanya sinis. Tapi dia menerimanya. Dari sanalah ia mendapatkan nomorku, dan ternyata usahaku saat itu tidak sia-sia._

.

* * *

"LEON, SADARLAH!"

Pikiranku kembali berada di ruang CCTV, sambil menatap Helena dengan kikuk.

"Ah?! _Oh God_. Y… Ya. Aku mendengarmu, Helena."

"Apa yang dia katakan? Dan ternyata kau juga punya nomornya, benar-benar membingungkan."

"Dia tahu kita sedang mencarinya, dan dia tidak sabar bertemu denganku. Ya aku punya nomornya, kronologisnya tidak begitu penting dan tidak perlu kujelaskan…"

Helena mengangkat bahu, "Aku pun tidak tertarik. Yang jelas kalian saling berhubungan."

"Sesekali," jawabku, "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Menunggu dari ruang CCTV?"

Aku melempar pandanganku ke arah layar lagi, kehabisan ide bagaimana menemukan dia. Sekelebat siluet muncul dari layar C-17. Helena juga melihatnya, tampaknya lokasi target telah ditemukan. Dari layar terlihat C-17 dipasang di daerah taman yang mengarah ke lokasi parkir. Meskipun hanya siluet dan tidak terlihat lagi, kemungkinan itu memang dia.

.

* * *

"Perhatian untuk seluruh agen! Disini Kennedy, beri laporan siapa yang paling dekat dengan lokasi taman dekat tempat parkir?" aku segera memanggil lewat transmisi.

"Disini Brooke, Kennedy! Apa dia terlihat?"

"Ya sepertinya dia lewat sa…" omonganku diputus oleh teriakan.

"**AKU MELIHATNYA!** Perhatian, target terlihat di sektor C, dekat taman! BUTUH BANTUAN SEGERA!" Brooke berteriak sambil memberi komando. Dari suaranya yang bergetar, ia pasti sedang berlari.

"KEJAR DIAA!" Brooke memberi komando sekali lagi. Tampaknya ia sendirian.

"Berapa jauh kita dari lokasi, Helena?" aku bertanya.

"Hanya satu lantai, taman terletak di sebelah timur lobi. Kejar dia, Leon… Biar aku yang menjaga _sample_ ilmuwan Jepang itu."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari menuruni tangga darurat, Helena tidak ikut. Dia bergegas ke ruang pertemuan untuk mengamankan dr. Anna juga tasnya. Nafasku sudah memburu ketika sampai di lobi, tapi aku terus berlari menuju taman. Para operator berdiri kebingungan dan sedikit ketakutan ketika para agen berbondong-bondong berlari menuju taman.

.

"Brooke, kau dimana?!" aku bertanya lewat transmisi, "BROOKE!"

"Disini Steve, Agen Brooke terluka! Kirim bantuan medis segera! Sektor C, lapangan parkir seberang taman. Kulaporkan sekali lagi…" dari transmisi Steve mencoba menghubungi tim medis.

Brooke gagal mengejarnya.

Aku sampai di taman, melihatnya terkapar di tanah. Di sebelahnya Agen Steve sibuk memberi lokasi pada tim medis. Brooke terbatuk-batuk, Steve membantunya duduk tapi tidak bisa.

"BROOKE! Apa yang terjadi?!" aku bertanya dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

"Wanita itu…_pro_. Aku dikalahkan telak, sepertinya ada yang patah, uggh…maaf, Kennedy." ia meringis kesakitan memegangi tulang iga-nya.

_Sial._

"Kemana ia kabur?"

Brooke menunjuk jalan raya, "Dia… sudah pergi. Leon… Kita… gagal. Kalian sedikit terlambat… Maafkan aku, dia… terlalu tangguh."

Bantuan medis datang dan Brooke segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, aku menepuk pundaknya sebelum ia diangkat, "Sudahlah, Brooke. Keselamatanmu lebih penting."

Brooke diangkat ke Ambulance dan mereka kini meninggalkan gedung pertemuan. Ketika melirik jam, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan jam empat sore. Semuanya selesai, kini saatnya tamu-tamu itu pulang. Aku pun kembali ke gedung, menekan tombol elevator dan menuju ruang pertemuan. Aku harus menemui dr. Anna, ilmuwan dari Jepang itu. Meskipun kabur, kurasa Ada tidak berhasil mendapatkan _sample_-nya… Itu yang kupikirkan untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Tapi aku sadar, itu hanya penghiburan untuk sementara.

.

**_Wanita itu sekali lagi berhasil lari dariku…_**

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

END OF CHAPTER 3! Fyuuh ngga nyangka seharian ngetik ini… (mentang-mentang lagi libur).

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca apalagi review. Maafkan segala kegalauan kata-kata atau penulisan yang salah. hehehe. Gimana pendapatnya dengan chapter ini? Semoga tidak membosankan yaa…

- Nama semua agen selain Helena dan Hunnigan, original hasil pemikiran saya. Pasti 'ngeh' deh tiba-tiba kesebut Ron dari novel apa :D

- Mencoba mengaitkan RE 4 untuk memberi gambaran kapan Leon dapet nomernya Ada (karena *spoiler* tiba-tiba di RE 6 mereka punya nomer masing-masing, dan sepertinya dari jaman Damnation mereka juga udah saling kontak).

Semoga kalian semua terus ikutin cerita ini… saya tunggu terus review, kritik, maupun idenya.. Terima kasih banyak !

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnyaa…. :D

-jitan88-


	4. Chapter 4 : HEART TO HEART

_Ada Wong?_

_"She's a part of me I can't let go…"_

-oOo-

.

* * *

**LADY IN RED**

**CHAPTER 4 : HEART TO HEART**

.

.

Helena sudah berada di depan ruang pertemuan bersama dr. Anna Nishizawa dan dua orang pria Jepang yang mengapitnya. Mereka semua duduk berhadapan. Koper putih itu ada di pangkuan dr. Anna, ia memandangku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Helena berdiri dan memperkenalkan aku kepada mereka bertiga. Dia juga sudah mendengar bahwa Red tidak berhasil ditangkap. Nyonya Rosette dikabarkan sudah pulang, agen Diana yang mengantar beliau sampai bertemu supir karena Helena harus bersama para ilmuwan dari Jepang ini.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian semua," kataku, "Aku mendapat informasi kalian sedang mengembangkan semacam antivirus untuk menanggulangi bio terorisme?"

Mereka tampak kebingungan.

"Maaf aku lancang, tapi apa kalian mengerti yang kukatakan?" aku bertanya lagi memastikan apakah mereka bisa berbahasa inggris. Ketiganya mengangguk.

"_Mister_ Kennedy, aku dr. Kato dari Tokyo – Jepang. Darimana kau tahu kami sedang mengembangkan hal itu?" kata salah satu dari pria yang mengapit dr. Anna.

"Informan. Kurasa _sample_ yang kalian bawa diincar oleh seseorang. Sayangnya ia gagal kami tangkap."

Sekali lagi mereka berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Aku rasa kalian salah informasi," akhirnya dr. Anna bicara, "Kami tidak membawa _sample_ apapun."

Giliran aku dan Helena yang kebingungan, "Apa?"

.

"Ya. Kami memang sedang mengembangkan sebuah antivirus yang diharapkan bisa mencegah dampak bio-teroris yang… Mengerikan. Tapi kami tidak membawa apapun, tidak ada gunanya membawa _sample_ yang bahkan belum bisa disebut mendekati sempurna. Kami bertiga datang mewakili Jepang khusus untuk membahas program aliansi, Mr. Kennedy." dr. Anna menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang ada di tas putih itu?" tanya Helena.

Mereka membukanya, hanya berupa surat-surat data penelitian yang tak kumengerti.

"Ini data penelitian dari beberapa studi kasus percobaan kami, tapi tidak ada gunanya kalau dicuri sekali pun. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang tahu kami sedang mengerjakan proyek ini. Apakah informan kalian juga peneliti?"

"Beliau Nyonya Rosette Taylor. Kalian mengenalnya?" akhirnya Helena mengakui.

"Hahahaha, rupanya dia…" tiba-tiba pria satu lagi bicara, "Kalian benar-benar salah informasi! Seharusnya kau menjaga dia bukan kami."

_Seketika itu aku merinding. Apa artinya ini?_

"Perusahaan Nyonya Rosette-lah yang membawa sebuah data penting. Isinya tentang program detail aliansi, termasuk langkah-langkah pencegahan dan beberapa laboratorium yang mengembangkan antivirus. Sepertinya itu lebih berguna daripada isi tas kami…" kata pria itu lagi, "Kesalah pahaman ini sudah berakhir, Tuan? Apa kami diperbolehkan pulang?"

Helena berdiri dan langsung berusaha menghubungi kliennya itu. Sementara aku mempersilahkan para tamu Jepang pulang, mereka turun ke lobi ditemani Ron.

.

.

* * *

"Helen! Akhirnya kau meneleponku…" suara Nyonya Rosette terdengar riang di _loudspeaker_ ponsel.

"Nyonya Rosette, Anda ada dimana sekarang? Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Helena terdengar panik. Suaranya bergetar seperti waktu dia mencari adiknya, Deborah Harper.

"Di mobil bersama supir, Helen… Menuju hotel, ada apa?"

"Nyonya, kau membawa data penting di tasmu kan? Sebaiknya kau hati-hati karena…"

Ucapan Helena terpotong oleh bunyi rem yang tiba-tiba.

.

**DOORRR!**

Suara tembakan itu menghentikan semuanya.

_Keadaan menjadi tak terkendali._

Selanjutnya terdengar suara ban berdecit dan mobil yang hilang kendali, sesaat terdengar teriakan Nyonya Rosette dan berakhir dengan keheningan. Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari ponsel. Helena semakin panik dan histeris memanggil nama kliennya itu.

"Nyonya Rosette! Kau dengar? HALO! HALOO?!" dia putus asa.

"LEON! LAKUKAN SESUATU!" air matanya kini tak dapat dibendung. Sementara ia memanggil-manggil Nyonya Rosette – yang sama sekali tidak merespon, aku menghubungi Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan. Semuanya menjadi buruk. Seorang tamu nampaknya ditembak, dia Rosette Taylor, yang seharusnya dijaga oleh Agen Helena Harper. Aku mohon padamu kirim bantuan kesana segera! Kau bisa melacaknya kan? Dia menggunakan mobil yang sama dengan yang dia pakai tadi pagi."

Hunnigan nampak sangat terkejut, tapi segera mengecek data di komputernya, "Aku menemukan lokasinya, Leon! Aku akan mengirim bantuan kesana sesegera mungkin…"

.

Helena duduk kaku dan terisak-isak, wajahnya pucat… Dia sangat terkejut.

"Leon, seharusnya aku yang menjaganya…"

Aku merangkul Helena, berusaha menghiburnya, "Ini bukan salahmu, Helena…"

_Aku seperti melihat Helena sebagai diriku lima belas tahun yang lalu setelah tragedi Racoon City. Hancur. Bersalah. Terpukul. Merasa pantas mati karena tidak bisa melindungi seseorang yang penting._

_._

_._

* * *

Dua puluh menit kemudian kabar dari Hunnigan mengejutkan kami semua. Mobil ditembak oleh seorang penembak jitu, menembus kaca pengemudi dan langsung menewaskan supir. Mobil itu menjadi tidak terkendali dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Koper berisi data berharga itu juga hilang. Data itu hilang bersama Nyonya Rosette. Ya. Dia juga tidak ditemukan di lokasi kejadian atau di beberapa lokasi yang dicari polisi setempat. Tidak terdaftar di rumah sakit manapun. Helena tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan ini, aku pun tidak.

"Apa yang terjadi disini, Leon?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya, "Entahlah. Aku pun tidak mengerti… Tapi ada kemungkinan Nyonya Rosette berhasil kabur atau diculik. Kalau tadi kau yang mengantarnya, kemungkinan kau lah yang tertembak."

"Apakah Red yang melakukannya? Kau tahu, dia sangat mahir…"

_Entahlah. Tapi kurasa bukan dia._

"Kurasa bukan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa soal ini…" kataku.

.

.

* * *

Setelah melaporkan semua kejadian di kantor pusat, akhirnya sekitar jam sebelas malam aku kembali ke apartemenku. Hari yang cukup melelahkan, Agen Brooke mengalami beberapa patah tulang dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi dia cukup senang karena banyak suster cantik yang merawatnya. Helena juga sudah membaik, dia tidak menyalahkan dirinya setelah semua kejadian ini. Seusai rapat kantor kami sempat minum bersama rekan-rekan yang lain, tapi aku memutuskan pulang lebih dulu. Rasanya letih, ingin segera berbaring dan melupakan semuanya. Ada perasaan menyesal yang tak kunjung hilang. Rasa kosong yang tidak berkurang bahkan ketika aku minum dan berniat membuangnya.

.

_Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan dirinya… Ada Wong_.

.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku, menyalakan lampu yang saklarnya terletak di sebelah kiri pintu. Apartemen yang disediakan kantor ini memang tidak luas, tapi cukup nyaman jika ditinggali seorang diri. Aku melepas sepatuku, membuka rompi dan menaruh pistolku di sofa. _Seharusnya benda itu ditaruh di kamar, tapi nanti saja kubereskan._ Kemudian berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mengambil roti tawar yang sengaja kusiapkan sebagai senjata darurat ketika lapar di tengah malam. Setelah mengingat-ingat, aku belum makan apapun sejak siang, pantas rasanya sangat lapar. Aku memeriksa lemari pendingin, tapi tidak ada apa-apa kecuali bir kaleng. Tetap saja, aku mengambil dan meminumnya.

Sambil makan dan menenggak habis minuman itu, aku berjalan ke arah kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Kemeja ini dipenuhi keringat, aku melemparkan kemeja itu ke tempat pakaian kotor yang sudah menumpuk. Wah, kelihatannya besok aku harus memanggil petugas _laundry_. Kamarku gelap tapi aku terlalu menghafal tempat ini, tidak ada kesulitan membuka lemari pakaian, mencari baju yang nyaman dipakai untuk tidur setelah mandi.

* * *

.

.

**_"Kau terlihat sangat seksi, handsome…"_**

**_._**

Aku terperanjat… tanpa sadar aku meremas kaleng bir kosong yang masih kupegang.

_Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi? Atau berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya?_

Tanganku meraih saklar dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Aku melihat sesosok wanita yang duduk manis di sudut ranjang, sambil melipat satu kakinya. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna hitam, dia mengenakan atasan kemeja berwarna merah dan rok hitam, lalu sepatunya… Sudah pasti _high heels_.

_Ini pasti mimpi, bagaimana mungkin Ada Wong di kamarku?_

"Apa aku sedang mabuk?" aku bertanya pada diri sendiri. Wanita itu malah tertawa kecil.

"Leon… Aku sudah bilang, tak sabar bertemu denganmu. Kau begitu kaget melihatku? Manisnya…"

_Sepertinya ini bukan mimpi._

_Seandainya mimpi pun, aku tidak peduli lagi._

Wajahnya yang seakan tidak pernah termakan usia, senyumnya yang menggoda, matanya yang tajam dan sedang memperhatikan aku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Melihatku tanpa pakaian lengkap, tepatnya. Begitu tersadar aku langsung mengenakan baju yang baru saja kuambil dari lemari.

"Kukira aku bisa lebih lama memandangi tubuhmu?" godanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini… Ada…" aku bertanya.

"Seperti melihat hantu, eh?"

.

_Huh. Dia terlalu 'menarik' jika dibandingkan dengan hantu._

_.  
_

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku…"

"Baiklah. Kenapa aku disini? Mudah, aku ingin menemuimu…" ia berdiri sambil menatapku, "Bagaimana caranya? Aku bertanya pada Agen Brooke yang baik hati. Dia senang sekali ketika ditanya dimana para agen tinggal… dengan harapan aku menemuinya dan melakukan 'hal menyenangkan' bersama, _maybe_? Menemukan apartemenmu? Itu lebih mudah lagi bagiku, Leon."

Aku meringis, "Kau juga mematahkan tulang pria itu sebelum kabur."

"Lebih baik daripada membunuhnya kan?"

.

"Mau apa kau tadi di gedung ARA? Kau yang menembak supir itu?" aku terus bertanya.

"Pekerjaan mengharuskan aku kesana, Leon. Menembak supir? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"ROSETTE TAYLOR, ADA… Dia tidak ada di lokasi, tapi seseorang menembak mati supir kami!"

Ada terlihat sedikit kaget, "Benarkah? Kurasa kau tahu, membuang peluru tak penting bukan gayaku."

Dia mulai berjalan ke arahku, membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Sepertinya ia juga menyadarinya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, yang saat ini sudah menahan napas karena tegang, "Sebaiknya kau tenang, aku tidak bermaksud datang sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa."

.

.

* * *

"Rosette… Dia tidak sebaik yang terlihat oleh mata, dia cukup berbahaya." Ada Wong bicara sambil berjalan ke arah ruang makan dan membuka lemari pendingin, hanya menemukan bir kaleng. "Hmm… Minuman itu tidak baik untukmu, Leon…"

"Kau ingin aku menyediakan teh hangat untuk _tamu istimewa_?"

Dia tersenyum sinis, "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi."

"Ada, tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Kudengar kau ada di balik Neo-Umbrella. Apa artinya ini? B.S.A.A mengejarmu bahkan bilang telah menyaksikan kau sudah mati. Sebenarnya kau ini apa?" nadaku sedikit naik ketika menanyakannya.

"Rumit, Leon. Semakin sedikit yang kau tahu, semakin baik…" dia melempar pandangannya ke luar. Dari ruang makan terdapat pintu menuju beranda dengan jendela yang besar. Tempat favoritku ketika merenung, sambil melihat lampu-lampu kota dari ketinggian, "Tapi mungkin ada baiknya mereka menganggapku sudah mati."

_Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk._

"Sesungguhnya ada orang yang tidak mengharapkan kau mati atau pura-pura mati," jawabku, "Sudahlah. Tapi kukira kau sudah tidak terikat karena Wesker telah tewas…"

"Aku tidak pernah terikat dengan siapa pun termasuk Wesker, Leon… Ada banyak hal yang tidak perlu diketahui, itu akan membahayakan hidupmu."

"Dan kau tetap mengerjakannya meski kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya?! Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Ada? Pekerjaanmu yang sungguh rumit ini… Apa yang kau incar?"

Ada Wong duduk di kursi ruang makan dan diam saja ketika aku bertanya.

.

"Leon… Akan kujelaskan satu hal sederhana yang bisa kau mengerti tentang pekerjaanku…" Ada akhirnya bicara, dan aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

.

"Anggaplah dunia ini sebagai kertas putih, bersih. Lalu manusia, memenuhinya dengan berbagai tulisan. Orang besar memegang tinta yang tebal, sedangkan yang lemah tentunya lebih tipis. Aku? Akulah yang menambah – atau mengurangi isi tulisan mereka. Apa yang kutambah atau kukurangi, bisa menjadi sesuatu yang baik, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan menjadi buruk. Tergantung sudut pandang, perananku juga mereka, orang-orang yang tidak ingin repot mengotori tangannya dengan tinta."

_Selintas aku melihat pandangannya yang menerawang. _

_Terlihat begitu rapuh._

_.  
_

Tanpa dia sadari aku duduk di hadapannya, lalu memegang tangannya. Mencoba menghibur… Tapi aku tahu tidak bisa. Aku hanya berharap dia tahu kalau aku peduli padanya. Dia tersadar dari lamunan, lalu menatapku. Kami bertatapan, tanpa adanya konfrontasi, tanpa ada seseorang yang menodongkan senjata atau kabur. Begitu damai.

Saat itu, aku mengerti. Aku bisa saja meninggalkannya dan memulai sebuah kehidupan baru… Mungkin bersama wanita lain yang tidak berbahaya, yang tidak akan pernah mengarahkan senjatanya padaku. Tapi, selamanya aku telah mencurangi wanita itu... Karena setiap kali melihat warna merah, aku akan teringat pada wanita ini, pada Ada Wong, yang saat ini masih menatapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak mengerti hubungan apa yang sedang kita jalani saat ini. Tapi sejujurnya, aku senang melihatmu, Ada…" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

.

.

* * *

Ada seakan tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku, "Aku harus pergi…"

Aku berdiri dan berusaha mencegahnya, aku tidak ingin berpisah dalam waktu secepat ini, "Tidak. Jangan! Setidaknya tunggu beberapa menit lagi, kau dengar langkah kaki di luar? Itu suara para agen yang baru pulang minum, keadaan kurang aman kalau kau pergi sekarang…"

"Aku tidak berniat keluar lewat pintu, Leon." Ada seakan tak peduli. Dia mengeluarkan _grapple gun_ dari balik pakaiannya, lalu menuju beranda. Aku bergerak lebih cepat, mungkin saat ini aku harus berterima kasih pada instingku.

Tangan kiriku menarik tangannya hingga _grapple gun_ terjatuh di lantai beranda.

Sementara tangan kiri mencengkeram tangannya, tangan kananku merengkuh pinggangnya. Ada kaget dan mencoba bergerak, tapi aku menahannya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik kami berada dalam posisi kaku seperti itu, aku melepaskan cengkeramanku. Lalu dengan kedua tanganku, memeluknya. Ada masih berdiri kaku, sepertinya terkejut.

.

**"Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku, ya? Aku ingin seperti ini, setidaknya lebih lama… Ada Wong." kataku.**

Lalu kurasakan tangannya yang kaku itu berada di punggungku, dan dia juga memelukku. Kemudian meletakkan kepalanya, bersandar padaku. Aku tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya, tapi aku ingin membayangkan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum. Rasanya begitu hangat, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Nyaman. Sesaat aku lupa semua pertanyaan dan kegelisahan tentang dirinya.

.

_Rasanya seperti hilang ingatan, atau mungkin ini memang hanya sebuah mimpi indah._

.

Kami berhenti memeluk dengan erat dan sekali lagi saling bertatapan. Dia… Sangat cantik, rasanya tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Tapi aku tahu itu suatu hal yang mustahil. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum sambil memandang wajahnya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menciumku, Leon?" godanya sambil terus menatapku.

Aku terkekeh, seperti salah tingkah, "Hmm… dalam keadaan begini pun kau menggodaku? Kau tahu? Kalau aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Kau sebentar lagi harus pergi dan aku…"

"Ssstt… Diamlah. Kau terlalu banyak bicara," dia menghentikan ocehanku dengan sebuah ciuman.

Dengan satu sentuhan bibirnya, aku tidak bisa menolak meski mencoba mengendalikan diriku sendiri… Aku membalasnya, kami pun saling berciuman. Menyatukan perasaan, membuang semua kekhawatiran, entah berapa lama. _Siapa peduli?_

_._

_Oh Tuhan. Aku memang punya perasaan padanya, selama ini aku selalu mengingkari hal itu… _

_Mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kita memang… terikat oleh benang takdir yang sama._

_._

_._

* * *

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjaku, lalu memberikan dua benda itu untuk Ada. Yang satu adalah kotak _make-up_ yang menyimpan _chip_ berisi bukti kejahatan Derek Simmons, satu lagi hadiah dari seorang anak kecil bernama Ling yang bisa 'melihat' hubungan khusus antara aku dan Ada Wong. Menurutnya kami terhubung oleh sebuah tali nasib yang hanya bisa terlepas apabila salah satunya mati. Kemudian Ling memberiku sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk _cheongsam_ (note : pakaian tradisional wanita di China) berwarna merah yang diharapkan membawa keberuntungan.

"Kau merawat benda ini dengan baik," komentarnya ketika aku mengembalikan kotak _make-up_ itu.

"_Yeah._ Aku berkali-kali ingin memakainya tapi aku menahan diri." aku bercanda.

Lalu ia memandangi benda itu, "_Cheongsam keychain_? Apa ini?"

"Hadiah untukmu," kataku, "Sebelum kita bertemu di Republik Slav Timur, aku mendapatkannya dari seorang anak kecil di bandara. Katanya ini jimat keberuntungan."

"_So cute_… Kau percaya dengan ramalan atau jimat?"

"Tidak. Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya, lagipula benda itu cocok untukmu. Jadi jagalah baik-baik. Aku ingin kau tetap selamat, Ada."

Ada Wong menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," dia mengeluarkan _grapple gun_ dan menembakkannya ke atap, "_Thank you_, untuk hadiahnya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Leon…"

Kemudian Ada Wong pun hilang dari hadapanku, meninggalkan aku seorang diri.

.

_Saat-saat kebersamaan tadi memang singkat, tapi aku cukup bahagia. Hubungan kami memang tidak dapat didefinisikan, tapi kurasa kami bisa merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Tentang jimat itu sendiri… Menurut Ling si peramal cilik, kami terikat oleh benang merah 'takdir' yang hanya bisa terlepas apabila salah satunya mati. _

_Menurutku? _

_Tidak perlu melepas benang merah itu selama kami bisa menyatukannya._

.

.

**_Ada Wong, sang Lady in RED…_**

**_Aku menantikan saat benang takdir mempertemukan kita lagi._**

_._

_._

_._

**+++ END OF CHAPTER 4 +++**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Yeaayyy! Akhirnya saya menyelesaikan cerita ini, setelah kemarin cukup ngebut ngejar ide dan mulai proses ngetik Chapter 2-3 full seharian di hari_ long weekend_. Chapter 4 ini dilanjutkan beberapa hari berikutnya di malam hari, ngga kerasa juga berapa lama yang penting sebelum ide-nya lupa. Selanjutnya tinggal bagian EPILOGUE, bagian yang bikin saya bingung karena mau menutup cerita ini pakai cara apa, dan masih dalam proses penulisan, mohon ditunggu ya. hahahaha. Tentang chapter ini :

- Bagian paling sulit adalah mendeskripsikan pekerjaan Ada Wong dalam bentuk sederhana, tentunya ini semata-mata hasil pemikiran penulis karena Capcom sendiri masih ngerahasiain… xD.

- Bagian paling dibaca ulang dan di edit…adegan Leon dan Ada ketemu dan ngobrol. (mohon maaf kalau misalnya suasana _romance_-nya kurang kerasa, ya… )

- Misi sebenarnya Ada Wong di gedung tadi juga masih jadi misteri.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review, review kalian sangat-sangat membantu buat menilai cerita ini dari sudut pandang lain, dan pastinya bikin tambah semangat juga.

NOTE :

** Red Apple** : senpai, lihat nih kontak batin kita. Apa ini takdir? :3

.

.

Sampai bertemu di EPILOGUE :)

**=jitan88=**


	5. Lady in RED : EPILOGUE

_Aku mendapat kabar bahwa B.S.A.A telah melenyapkan Wesker. Tidak bisa dibilang aku merasa sedih, tapi ada sedikit kekosongan dalam hatiku. _

_Wesker mempunyai kendali yang sangat luas dalam bioterorisme, dan memegang peran besar dari rencanaku ketika kami masih bekerja sebagai partner. _

_Aku tertarik melihat bagaimana keadaan akan berubah, tapi untuk sekarang, aku harus lebih memperhatikan Simmons dan organisasinya...The Family._

_...  
_

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melupakan tujuan utamaku sendiri. _

**_(Ada Wong- Resident Evil files)_**

.

.

* * *

**LADY IN RED**

**EPILOGUE**

.

.

_"Sudah dua hari sejak diselenggarakannya Rapat Perdamaian dan Pembentukan Aliansi Anti-Bio Terorisme, saat itu seorang tamu bernama Rosette Taylor dinyatakan hilang bersama data penting berisi seluruh hasil rapat. Mobil yang membawa Nyonya Rosette ditembak pada pukul 16.30 waktu setempat oleh seorang penembak jitu, menewaskan supir dan mengakibatkan mobil menabrak pembatas jalan. Hingga kini status Nyonya Rosette belum diketahui keberadaannya…" _

Demikian informasi yang beredar di media massa mengenai kasus Rosette Taylor dan hilangnya data penting hasil pembentukan aliansi. Dia tidak ditemukan di rumahnya, tidak terdaftar di hotel maupun rumah sakit. Menurut pihak kantor pemerintahan tempat ia bekerja, Mrs. Rosette tidak pernah menghubungi mereka terhitung sejak dimulainya rapat di gedung ARA Executive Conference Center – Washington D.C. Pihak Pemerintah Amerika Serikat hingga saat ini masih menyelidiki kasus ini.

.

.

* * *

**ROEAS Continental Building – Rooftop, dua hari setelah insiden penembakan**

Dia berjalan di antara kegelapan membawa sebuah kotak panjang berwarna hitam. Setelah berhasil naik ke atap gedung perkantoran sepi tanpa diketahui penjaga, dengan celana ketat berwarna hitam dan baju merahnya, ia sampai di ujung gedung yang mengarah ke sebuah motel kelas menengah. Dibukanya kotak hitam itu, lalu ia mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah _sniper riffle_. Wanita itu sedang mempersiapkan senjatanya.

.

"Waktunya menunjukkan kehebatanmu, _baby_…" katanya sambil mencium laras senjata itu.

.

Lalu ia mulai membidik, dengan bantuan teleskopik jarak jauh ia mengarahkan laras ke salah satu jendela motel, mengatur jarak. Dilihatnya seorang wanita tua berusia enam puluh tahun yang sedang menikmati makan malam di dalam kamar. Wanita ini tersenyum, menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Rosette Taylor… Kau kutemukan," gumamnya, "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari Ada Wong."

Ada Wong, wanita misterius ini, sedang mengarahkan senjatanya untuk membungkam Rosette Taylor.

"Nenek tua, kuakui kau cukup pintar. Meskipun kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku, tapi kau minta tolong pada gadis bernama Helena untuk menjagamu. Lalu kau menyebarkan rumor tentang _sample_ antivirus, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas di gedung itu. Sayang, skenario melarikan diri ke motel dan menyewa _sniper_ yang menembak supir... Itu tindakan bodoh," ia berbicara sambil terus mengatur jarak, "Rupanya kau mengira ada penyusup yang mengincar data di kopermu? _Wrong_. Aku tidak pernah ditugaskan mencuri data itu... Tapi aku mengincar nyawamu, Rosette…"

Tangannya telah siaga di pelatuk.

"Seharusnya kau memikirkan masa pensiun dan menikmati hari tua. Tidak perlu menjalani hal seperti ini…" dia tersenyum.

Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan Nyonya Rosette yang masih menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang, tanpa menyadari ada bahaya yang sedang mengincar nyawanya.

"Mimpi indah bersama makananmu di sana. _Rest in peace_, Rosette…"

Lalu ia menarik pelatuknya, dalam sepersekian detik peluru telah menembus target yang ia tuju.

.

Bunyi tembakan memecah keheningan malam itu, masyarakat sekitar yang mendengar sedang mencari-cari sumber suara bising tersebut. Ada Wong segera mengembalikan senjata itu ke kotak, menutupnya, lalu menjauh dari lokasi. Ia turun dengan _grapple gun_ andalannya, melalui sebuah jalan alternatif yang sepi dan jarang dilalui orang… Ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju mobil yang diparkir di sebuah tikungan tidak jauh dari sana. Mobil _sport_ berwarna merah dan masih mengkilap.

Dia mengambil kunci dari sebuah poket kecil di sabuknya, di kunci itu tergantung sebuah aksesoris, gantungan kunci warna merah berbentuk _cheongsam_. Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah melesat meninggalkan kepanikan di lokasi jasad Rosette Taylor berada. Setelah tiga puluh menit mengemudi, dia menepi di sebuah jalanan sepi. Rupanya ia mendapat telepon dari seseorang.

.

"Halo, ya… Ini Ada Wong," katanya, "Aku sudah membereskan Rosette Taylor, sesuai dengan permintaan Anda. Ya, aku sudah memastikan dia sudah _beristirahat dalam damai_. Jangan khawatir."

Dia nampak mendengarkan perkataan orang itu, "Oh, begitu? Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya… Pekerjaan lain? Hmm… Aku mendengarkan."

Ada Wong mendengarkan dengan seksama, terkadang ia menghela nafas atau mengangguk.

"Tawaran menarik, _Sir_. Sampai jumpa dan selamat malam." Ia menutup telepon dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Hanyut dalam keheningan, kesendirian, dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Semua pikiran yang hanya ia ketahui sendiri.

Dia diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuka mata, lalu memandangi _cheongsam mini_ yang tergantung bersama kunci mobilnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Leon… Keadaan semakin menarik untuk diikuti, kau tahu? Seandainya aku bisa menceritakannya padamu, tapi itu tidak mungkin," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil terus melihat aksesoris yang diberikan Leon dua hari yang lalu, "Tak kusangka, malam itu aku hampir melupakan tujuan utamaku demi pria itu. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan perasaanku sendiri…"

.

.

**"Hubungan kita memang… Rumit, Leon… Tapi aku selalu menantikan pertemuan denganmu lagi."**

Dia tersenyum, lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalannya. Ia menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, memacu kekuatan mobilnya ke batas maksimal. Ada Wong sang _lady in red_, dalam sekejap menghilang dalam kegelapan malam, tanpa jejak dan tak terlacak.

.

.

**++ == [ THE END ] == ++**

* * *

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Yup yup yup, akhirnya sampai juga di epilog. Demikian akhir cerita **Lady in RED** ini. Rasanya mau bilang MISSION COMPLETE! Sempat terpikir buat bikin lanjutannya, tapi masih direnungkan dan menunggu pendapat kalian. Takut kayak sinetron Indo yang ber-season panjang banget. Membahas tentang chapter ini sendiri :

- Penjelasan misi Ada Wong dan nasib Rosette Taylor dua hari setelah kejadian. Untuk keberadaan data hasil pertemuan aliansi itu sendiri sengaja tidak diceritakan, saya serahkan bagaimana spekulasi pembaca aja, hohoho.

- Khusus di chapter EPILOGUE ini saya membahas dari segi Ada Wong, tapi tetep tidak pakai sudut pandang orang pertama, jadi kita sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Ada pikirkan (termasuk saya sendiri). xD

Semoga untuk fanfic Leon x Ada pertama ini ngga mengecewakan, saya bakal berusaha bikin lebih mengalur dan lebih menarik lagi (kalau ada ide bagus & waktu memadai tentunya).

Dan yang tidak pernah saya lupa katakan di tiap _note_ : **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**.  
**

**BIG THANKS buat :**

Red Apple : senpai yang selalu menyemangati dan ikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir, hingga punya ikatan batin (?) *hug*

Roquezen : thank you buat PM dan review yang selalu mendukung dengan ide-ide, dan mohon maaf request ratingnya belum bisa dinaikkin jadi M, hahaha.

Terima kasih juga buat semua yang sudah baca dan review, atau PM saya... Beberapa guest yang mampir dan tidak bisa saya ucapin makasih. Review kalian sangat bermanfaat, jangan lupa komentar kalian tentang akhir cerita ini yah!

Sampai bertemu di cerita Aeon berikutnya, atau mungkin di wilayah Valenfield. :)

**=jitan88=**


End file.
